In the Morning :その 執事, 主人を攻撃
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Penyihir bisa ditakhlukan oleh Butler super sempurna ini. Di saat malam tiba, Ciel sering melihat delusi Sebastian akan membunuhnya. Berakhir dengan Liontin hitam yang akan menguak masa lalunya. Inilah fic abal tentang Butler super tau sedunia, dipersembahkan untuk anda#badsummary*gebuk*


In the Morning : Sono Shitsuji, Shujin o Koogeki.

In the Morning : That Butler, Attack His Master.

Di Pagi Hari : Pelayan itu, Menyerang Tuannya.

.

Cover bukan milik saya or bikinan saya. But cover milik yana asli buatan yana asli.

.

(Semoga character di sini IC semua. Maaf kalau agak*atau banyak* OOC)

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso.

.

.

.

"Waktunya bangun, My Lord." suara khasnya keluar bersamaan dengan terbukanya tirai biru tua dengan bordiran benang emas di setiap sisinya yang menutupi jendela.

"Ah." jawaban singkat dari Tuannya mengiyakan, bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya yang besar, sementara Si Butler menyiapkan "Morning Tea" dengan cekatan.

"Silahkan."

Tuannya menerima cangkir berisikan teh lalu menghirup asapnya "Earl Grey, ya?"

"Tuanku memang hebat. Teh pagi ini adalah Jackson's Earl Grey."

Secangkir teh ia taruh di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Butlernya melepas piyama Tuannya.

Ia memakaikannya celana hitam di atas lutut. Kemeja putih. Rompi abu abu. Mengikatkan pita biru tua di leher. Memakaikannya kaos kaki hita di bawah lutut. Sepatu pantoefell coklat tua. Lalu jas buntut biru tua. Dan sentuhan terakhir, eyepatch untuk menyembunyikan tanda kontrak di mata kanan Tuannya - Faustian Contract.

Sementara Tuannya menyesap teh, "Pagi ini saya menyiapkan Poache Salmon dan Mint Salad. Untuk cemilan saya sudah menyiapkan Apricot and Matcha Millefeuille. Minumannya Claret. Apa itu cocok untuk selera anda hari ini?" Si Butler menyampaikan menu sarapannya.

"Ah." jawab tuannya mengiyakan. "Apa jadwal hari ini?"

"Hari ini seperti biasa, tidak ada tambahan. Setelah sarapan anda ada pelajaran dansa dengan Lady Bright, makan siang. Setelah makan siang, ada pelajaran bahasa, pelajaran ekonomi dan pelajaran kasus yang akan di ajarkan oleh saya sendiri. Makan malam, jeda waktu kosong, lalu tidur." kata sang Butler sambil berjalan di belakang Tuannya menyusuri lorong mansion.

"Pelajaran dansanya lama sekali." dengus Tuannya sebal.

"Itulah adanya. Apa anda ingin menampilkan dansa kacau anda di depan Lady Elizabeth seperti seminggu yang lalu?" sindirnya.

"Berhenti menyindir, Sebastian." kata Tuannya datar.

Samar samar terlihat orang menyeringai dibatas atap Mansion Phantomhive.

"Mari kita mulai ritualnya malam ini, Earl..."

Angin menghembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang menyapu eksistensi makhluk berjubah hitam di atas atap itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada mayat di dalam ruang tertutup di suatu sel penjara yang terkenal tak memiliki celah sedikitpun?" tanya Sebastian sebagai guru pelajaran kasus.

"Sebisa mungkin akan kuamati ruangan itu atau sisi ruangan lainnya. Lalu mengamati setiap orang di sana." jawab Tuannya berpikir.

"Baiklah. Ini ruangannya. Ini data tentang orang orang yang yang ada di sekitar jam matinya."

Sebastian memberikan miniatur sel penjara lengkap dengan korban dan detail detail lainnya juga kertas data orang yang mungkin jadi pelaku. "Kuberi waktu satu jam untuk menarik kesimpulan."

Tuannya tak menjawab apa apa, hanya memperhatikan miniatur dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok...

"Ya, sebentar. Akan saya bukakan. Hwaaaaa!

Gushrak...

Ada apa?" Maid ceroboh berambut merah magenta kuncir dua membuka pintu mendapati seorang wanita cantik.

"Selamat sore." senyum manis tamu tersebut.

Maid tersebut berkedip dua kali terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

.

.

.

"Yap. Waktu habis. Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu, Tuan?"

"Kesimpulanku dibunuh. Dari setiap sisi yang kuamati, benar benar tidak ada celah sama sekali." Tuannya memberi jeda sebentar.

"Ada penyok di sisi utara tembok yang jika kau amati, bekas benturan peluru.

"Lalu pelakunya?"

"Kepala polisi tersebut. Dari data yang kubaca, mungkin semua orang akan menyalahkan tukang sepatu yang keluarganya dibunuh oleh korban tersebut. Apalagi dari awal ia menginginkan hukuman mati untuk korban. Tapi tidak. Kepala polisi tersebut walau dia tidak terlihat mencurigakan, tapi dia tidak memiliki alibi. Bahkan peluru yang kulihat, itu adalah peluru khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh kesatuan polisi. Karena itu, pistol yang digunakan juga khsus. Hal khusus itulah yang menjadi kuncinya. Pistol khusus memiliki daya dorong yang lebih kuat dari pistol biasanya, dan pluru khusus itu kuatnya bukan main, tetapi ringan. Walau menembua manusia, pluru itu masih bisa meluncur kencang. Kalau tidak salah, pluru itu akan melemah dan jatuh setelah menembus 5 manusia berturut turut." kata Tuannya panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Tuanku memang hebat. Sepertinya anda sudah berkembang." puji Sebastian tersenyum manis.

"Che." Tuannya hanya mendecih.

Sebastian membuka jam sakunya. "Sudah waktunya makan malam. Saya permisi untuk menyiapkan makan malam." ia membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan Tuannya sendirian di ruang kelas. Setelah dirasa Sebastian menjauh, Tuannya langsung ndlosor di atas meja.

"Aku capek." gumamnya sangat pelan tanpa nada. Setelah itu ia berdiri menuju ruang makan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, Tuan." ucap Sebastian sambil menaruh beberapa hidangan lalu kembali ke dapur.

Maid bernama Meyrin menaruh menu utamanya di tengah meja panjang.

Setelah semua hidangan terkumpul, "Menu makan malam kali ini Filet de Boeuf A La Parisienne dan Salisbury Steak. Untuk makanan penutup ada Lemon Meringue Pie dan Blackberry Cornmeal Cake. Minumannya sudah ada Apple Compote With Yogurt. Silahkan menikmati." Sebastian menyebutkan satu satu nama menu yang terhidang.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Tuannya mendekati sang Butler.

"Sebastian, kau tidak mencampurkan apa apa ke makan malamku 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu tidak, Tuan."

"Heh. Berarti bukan makanannya." Tuannya bergumam singkat.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat sambil melengos pergi. "Ada yang aneh tentang tubuhku." batinnya.

Sementara bayangan di atas atapnya muncul kembali dengan seringainya. "MULAI!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk langit.

Di kamar Ciel Phantomhive - Tuannya, Sebastian mengganti pakaian Tuannya dengan piyama kemeja putih selutut setelah memandikannya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa apa? Wajah Tuan kusut sekali. Apa Tuan demam?" tanya Sebastian akan mengecek dahi Ciel kalau saja Ciel tak menepis tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa apa." ketusnya.

Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur King Size-nya, bersiap untuk tidur. Sebastian dengan lihai menyelimuti Tuannya. Lalu ia sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri, lalu pergi bersama lilin yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

"Tuan..."

Uh... Sebastian?

"Tuan..."

Ciel membuka matanya sedikit.

"Tuan. Tuan."

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" katanya malas sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Saya mengkhawatikan Tuan, jadi saya bawakan susu hangat dengan madu." katanya mendorong troli ke sebelah tempat tidur Tuannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah melebih lebihkan." gumam Ciel mengibaskan tangannya di udara sekali. "Lagi pula, tidak seperti biasanya." lanjutnya melihat Sebastian.

Sebastian memamerkan senyum khasnya sambil melakukan sesuatu pada Tuannya sehingga Tuannya membelalakkan matanya.

"Sebas... ahak!" darah keluar dari ujung bibir Ciel.

"Ya, Tuanku?" tanya Sebastian mempertahankan senyuman khasnya sambil terus memasukkan pisau ke perut Ciel.

Semakin lama semakin dalam. Cairan pekat dengan semangat melebar dari titik pusatnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Iblis!" kata Ciel menahan sakit.

"Itu suatu kehormatan." jawab Sebastian setia dengan posisinya.

"Uhuk... Se..."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel bangun hingga terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Tuanku, apa anda bermimpi buruk?" Sebastian langsung memegang bahu kanan Ciel dari belakang dan tangan satunya menempel ke dada Ciel, mengecek kestabilan nafas.

Sebastian memastikan bahwa asma Tuannya tidak kambuh.

"Anda baik baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ah." jawab Ciel sekenannya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Saya mengkhawatikan Tuan, jadi saya bawakan susu hangat dengan madu." katanya mendorong troli ke sebelah tempat tidur Tuannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah melebih lebihkan." gumam Ciel mengibaskan tangannya di udara sekali.

DEG.

Ciel melihat ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan panik.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu mimpi 'kan? Hanya mimpi 'kan?" batin Ciel panik.

"Euh. Tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"KELUAR!" teriak Ciel ketakutan.

"Ada apa Tuan-"

"KUBILANG KELUAR! SEKARANG!" teriaknya tidak mau tau.

"Baik." kata Sebastian pelan menunduk sedikit dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri lalu mendorong teoli keluar kamar.

Sementara di kamar, Ciel mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sebaatian." gumamnya pelan lalu tak sengaja tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." silau.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

"Ah."

Sebastian memberi Morning Tea seperti biasanya.

"Ceylon?" seperti biasa, ia membaui asap teh lalu menyebut namanya dengan tepat.

"Tepat sekali. Teh pagi ini Ronnefeldt's Ceylon Blend." jawab Sebastian tersenyum cerah.

Pagi itu berlalu dengan biasa. Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Sebastian maupun Ciel.

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk."

"Tuan, saya bawakan Afternoon Tea." kata Sebastian setelah membuka pintu.

"Kali ini ada teh Assam. Camilannya ada Custard Cream Puff." katanya sambil menaruh menu yang ia sebutkan ke meja kerja Tuannya.

"Hm..." Ciel bergumam sambil melihat menu yang diberikan.

CRASH...

"Seba... -huk." darah mengalir dari ujung bibir Ciel.

Sebentuk seringai terlukis di wajah Sebastian yang menusuk perutnya dengan pisau.

"Kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku, Iblis. Bukankah kita sudah buat kontrak dan aku sudah mengutarakan tiga syarat untukmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau melanggarnya? -huk!" darah semakin dari mulut Ciel.

"Ah!" Ciel menarik nafas dalam sambil terlonjak dari mejanya.

"Tuan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" teriak Ciel panik.

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan?" Sebastian mendekati meja Tuannya sambil membawa menu Aftenoon Tea.

"Sebastian..." gumamnya pelan. "Tidak. Hanya kaget saja." jawabnya ketus.

"Kali ini ada teh Assam. Camilannya ada Custard Cream Puff." katanya sambil menaruh menu yang ia sebutkan ke meja kerja Tuannya.

"Hm..." Ciel bergumam sambil melihat menu yang diberikan

DEG.

"KELUAR!" tiba tiba Ciel berteriak panik.

"Tuan, ada apa? Dari kemarin anda berperilaku an-"

"KELUAR!"

Sebastian memasang wajah kaget lalu menyeringai.

"SEBA-"

"Kalau ada apa apa, anda bisa cerita pada saya." kata Sebastian menawarkan diri sambil mendekati Tuannya.

Ciel memandang Sebastian ngeri seolah olah Sebastian adalah pembunuh bayaran yang dibayar untuk membunuhnya.

"Tuan." panggil Sebastian semakin mendekat.

"Pergi. Pergi. PERGI!" teriak Ciel langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu perlahan mundur.

Sebastian tetap mendekatinya, mengacuhkan perintahnya.

"I... ini perintah. Keluar sekarang."

Sebastian menyudutkan Ciel lalu mengeluarkan pisau.

"Apa? Bukan mimpi? Sebastian memang berniat membunuhku?" batin Ciel.

Seringai mengembang dalam wajah berkulit maya tersebut. Pisau telah terangkat tinggi, siap menghujam mangsa.

SRET...

.

.

.

TANG...

"Tuan!"

"Apa?" Ciel sangat tidak percaya apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Dua... Sebastian ada dua?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Yooo!

Ketemu lagi*kagakadayangngarep*

Saya beralih dari fandom basara ke kuroshitsuji nih...

Yoroshiku

Segitu dulu ya

Bye


End file.
